Flirty Phone Call
by apracot
Summary: Ok so after the talk between Emily and JJ at the start of "Exit Wounds" I couldn't get this story to go away, so I decided to write it! Short one shot about what would happen if Emily did call Mick.


Urgh! I can't believe I wrote this, but after "Exit Wounds" I just had to! Damn dialogue at the start of the episode! Ok so this is what happens when Emily finally decided to go on a date with Mick *disgusted noise*.

Disclaimer: The show isn't mine, because if it was Emily would not have even been considering calling Mick!  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hello?" Came the thick British accent of Mick Rawson through Emily's phone.

Emily looked at the phone in her hand, which was on speaker, before looking pleadingly at her two best friends, begging them not to make her go through with this... they just smiled however and silently motioned for her to answer the 'hot British dude, with a sexy accent, badge and gun'.

"Hello?" Mick said again, slightly louder this time.

"Hey." Emily answered quickly, resisting the overwhelming urge to cringe at how flirty the greeting had sounded.

"Well hello there, if it isn't Agent Emily Prentiss." Mick replied cockily, the smirk audible in his voice, even over the phone.

Emily looked at her friends again, hoping that they would agree with her, for a change, and let her hang up... though judging by their smiles that wouldn't be happening.

"So to what do I owe the pleasure?" Mick asked, still sounding a little too cocky for Emily's liking.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Rawson, for all you know I could be calling to tell you how annoying you are." Emily replied, getting quite annoyed at how arrogant he was being.

"Well I doubt that very much." Mick laughed.

Emily was extremely tempted to call him a few selective names and hang up, but judging by the looks on JJ and Garcia's faces, if she done that she'd get in serious trouble.

"Mhm..." Emily started, not entirely sure how to continue though.

"Would you have been calling me to ask me out by any chance?" Mick asked, trying not to sound arrogant again.

Emily sighed... this was like a form of torture!

"Yea, that was the reason actually." She admitted reluctantly.

"Well you're not doing a very good job so far." Mick teased.

"Hey I called didn't I... which is more than I can say for you." Emily shot back, actually smiling a little.

"touché!" Mick replied, laughing slightly.

"So do you? Want to go out that is." Emily asked, slightly annoyed that he was still making her ask even though he now knew her reason for calling.

"A date with a beautiful woman like you?" Mick asked teasingly. "How could I refuse?"

"Well I'm glad to hear." Emily replied, blushing a little and ignoring the 'I knew you liked him!' looks she was getting from JJ.

"So since you asked me out, how about I pick the time and the venue." Mick said casually.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Emily replied happily, though trying her best to sound casual as well.

"Right, meet me after work tomorrow, at the Golden Inn at nineteen hundred hours sharp... that's seven o clock just in case you didn't know." He added teasingly.

"Oh ha, ha... I'll see you there then." Emily replied, trying to hide the smile that was spreading across her face.

With that the pair said their goodbyes and Emily hung up the phone and turned to face her two best friends, who were giving her very knowing looks.

"Oh my god!" JJ exclaimed, trying not to laugh.

"What?" Emily asked shyly.

"'Mick Rawson is an arrogant, over sexed, egotistical'" JJ said mockingly, in a voice that Emily guessed was meant to sound like hers.

"Oh what ever, I only agreed to go because you two made me!" Emily said defensively.

"Pfft... Emily sweetheart, from what I've heard so far, you two go together like peanut butter and jelly... you're like ying and yang, you're meant to be together!" Garcia exclaimed, practically bouncing on her heels after hearing the flirty phone conversation.

"Yea... and not to mention the fact that Mick Rawson is so bringing sexy back." JJ teased. "You'd have the hottest kids ever... bar Henry of course." She added.

"Oh my god, we're going on one date! Don't marry us off just yet!" Emily exclaimed, all the while trying to get the images of what their kids would look like out of her head.

"I'm just saying." JJ defended, all the while smiling away and sharing looks with Garcia.

"Right well you two are leaving now... I want to get an early night and I have a feeling that if you two stay I'm only going to end up shooting one of you." Emily said dramatically to her two friends.

"Fine, fine we'll leave, but don't think we won't be coming around tomorrow before you go on your date." JJ informed her as she picked up her jacket.

"... and the morning after that to see if there are more than just you here." Garcia added with a wink as she picked up her bag.

"Out! Both of you! Now!" Emily ordered, pushing her two friend out the door and shutting it with a snap.

She turned and slip down the door with a dramatic sigh... what the hell was she thinking!

Falling for Mick Rawson could only spell disaster.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

There done! Well that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, lol. Tell me what you thought. =)


End file.
